A more DRAMATIC starring you!
by Pac-Man Rulz
Summary: This verson of Total Drama Island is filled with blood, booze, and slight mention of sex... Why else would it be rated M? All Characters chosen, the story is now beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone, I'm doing a "Starring You" fiction, and it's going to be rated M. The M rating is for REAL drama, you know, possible violence, heavy mention of sex, ect.

You wanna join? Just fill out the sheet below. Make as many characters as you like!

Enjoy!

* * *

Name:

Nickname: (if they have one)

Age: (16 to 18)

Gender:

Hometown:

Stereotype: (You don't need to answer this)

Height:

Weight:

Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc)

Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc)

Eye Color:

Hair color/style:

Clothing: (Look below)

1) Formal (Dresses and tuxes):

2) PJ's:

3) Swimwear:

4) Normal:

Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, piercings, etc.)

Personality (Be specific):

Morality: (What is the characters moral compass? Do they play fair with the law, do they skirt it, or do they cheat?)

Strategy: (What is the character's philosophy at playing the game? Are they the type to make alliances, just go solo and gun for immunity each time?)

Skills/Talents: (What can the character do very well? Be specific about what they do)

Partners: (Who does the character gravitate towards, and why? This is not simply romantic, it can also be what they look for in alliance partners. )

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Romance: (yes or no)

Orientation: (gay, straight, bi, etc)

Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with)

Odd quirk or trait:

Past (Optional):

Friends:

Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any)

Permission for your character to be involved in violence: (Yes or No)

Permission for your character to be involved in the "sex talk": (Yes or No)

Anything else I should know about them:

Audition Tape (Optional):

* * *

Here is my character, pair your character up with them if you like.

* * *

Name: Austin Williams

Nickname: N/A

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hometown:

Stereotype: N/A

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 195lbs.

Skin Tone: Tanned, with a scar on my-I mean _his_ arm.

Build: Somewhat muscular, but not very. He's got long legs, and big arms. He also wears glasses.

Eye Color: Grey, depending on the weather.

Hair color/style: Hair is kinda short, and blond.

Clothing:

1) Formal: A white dress shirt, red tie, and black pants.

2) PJ's: Grey sweatpants and the same white t-shirt he uses for swimwear.

3) Swimwear: A white t-shirt and red trunks. Usually with black sandals.

4) Normal: Blue Pepsi t-shirt and jeans.

Other things about their appearance:

Personality: He's like a big teddy bear, but not all that bright in the ways of 'street-smarts'. Austin is loyal to his friends, helpful, and always willing to give his best. Unfortunately... he's not exactly the best at talking with girls. No real way to describe him.

Morality: He's great, not ever gonna be into cheating.

Strategy: Get to know everyone, and hope he doesn't get voted off.

Skills/Talents: He's great with animals, but that's about it.

Partners: He'd gravitate towards the people who like being loud and funny for friendly purposes, but the quite, smart people for romantic intentions.

Likes: Red hair, dogs, mythology, astronomy, Pepsi, and being funny.

Dislikes: People who always assume that there's only one side to a person.

Fears: Bones and motorcycles.

Romance: O-_kay_.

Orientation: Straight as an arrow.

Paired up with what kind of person: If there's someone who's just... I dunno, maybe they'll end up together.

Odd quirk or trait: N/A

Past: N/A

Friends: He has a few, but none worth mentioning.

Medical Conditions/Allergies: He's got asthma.

Permission for your character to be involved in violence: I guess.

Permission for your character to be involved in the "sex talk": He's not really that into it, but I'll write about his with it.

Anything else I should know about them: N/A

Audition Tape: N/A


	2. Chapter 2

As you might have guessed, I need more characters before I begin the story, so please feel free to submit another character!

I won't ruin the suprise by saying who I've chosen already for the story, but I assure you that some have been chosen.

I guess that's all... For now.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters have finally been chosen. Sorry to those who were not accepted, you all had very interesting characters, and it was very hard to narrow it down.

I added myself, my girlfriend, and two other characters. I added myself because I wanted to, Victoria because I thought it would be fun, and the two other for the sake of pairings.

The following are now part of this story (Creators in parenthesis) :

Jason Ramone (AstroCreep)  
Patrick Kuba Cathey (King Kubar)  
Shadoe Hampton (Alicespixies)  
Alexandra Luckie (Aubree The Crazed)  
Sam Mendas (Coldstone288)  
Mina Daves (NeedlessToSay-NeedMoreToThink)  
Jared Oliver (NeedlessToSay-NeedMoreToThink)  
John Gustafson (johangustavsson)  
Meghan Belle (n03ll3n03ll3)  
Lee CarMichael (Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever)  
Victoria Scarlett Sanders (missingthepoint)  
Emily Getish (Aromalf)  
Carolina Jameson (underworld5496)  
Victoria Wilde (Victoria Poe)  
Austin Bram Williams (Pac-ManRulz)  
Drea Olivia Elenore Sanderson (Pac-ManRulz)  
Luke Larson (Pac-ManRulz)

I will update as soon as possible.

PS: You might get a PM from me asking your opinion on your character's pairing, but you can also just tell me who you would like your character to be paired with.


	4. In Which: We are Welcomed, and Suprised

**This was written on a diet of cold bacon and eggs that lasted for about two hours, you've been warned.**

**PS: Victoria Sanders will be referred to as 'Tori' so as to reduce confusion, because there are two girls named Victoria.**

**PPS: I had Victoria Poe help me with some of this, so it has a tint of her writing style in it.**

* * *

Chris MacLean stood on the Dock of Shame with a gleam in his teeth and a spring in his step. It was the new season of Total Drama Island, his smile was voted Whitest in North and South America, and he had a new coworker who was just as terrible as Chef, only this one was a girl.

* * *

"It's good to be me." He said as he pulled a compact mirror out of his pocket to examine his facial features.

He was startled by a large _OOH OOH_ from the water which made him drop his mirror into the murky depths under the dock.

"I think that the punks are here." A Janis Joplin-esque voice from behind Chris announced. This voice belonged to none other than Fran Heller, the new cook for Wawanaka. She was tall, strong, and had a mop of tangled red hair underneath her signature bandanna.

"Yup." He agreed, watching as the teens all struggled to walk off the boat at the same time.

"This will be interesting, I am thinking." Fran said, a hint of jest in her tone.

"If you say so."

One of the campers finally made her way to Chris and introduced herself. "I am Victoria Wilde, and I was under the impression that we would be here on this show under better living conditions, why aren't we, Mr. McLean?" Her bright red lips were done up in a frown that sided well with her crossed arms.

"Hey, that's TV for ya, Babe."

She grabbed her bags and walked to the other side of the dock to meet with the other contestants.

* * *

The next camper was a somewhat muscular teen with a Pepsi cola t-shirt and blond hair. Once he was off the boat, the first person he noticed was Victoria. Her bright red hair, her black boots, her bemused smile. He grabbed his bags and shuffled over to her. "Hi, I'm Austin Williams, but please, call me Bram."

"Is Bram your real name?" She questioned, the smile still in place.

"It's my middle name."

"Than I shall call you Austin, and you can call _me_ Victoria."

Austin grinned.

"Hello," The two turned to see another few campers. One was a boy, the other a girl. The boy was a muscular teen with short black hair and a small cross necklace. The girl was about average height with breasts that were.. well, a bit more than average. She had black hair, like the boy, and wore a black corset with a purple stripe down the middle.

"Well, hello." Victoria said, focusing on a strange marking on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm Patrick, Patrick Cathey." The boy said, more to Victoria than Austin. "And this is Shadoe Hampton."

"Pleasure to meet you, Patrick and Shadoe." Victoria said, her so clear and even that the usage of formal speech sounded as casual as any other dialect. "I'm Victoria Wilde, and this is Austin 'Bram' Williams."

"What's up, Patrick?" Austin said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bram." Patrick responded, shaking hands with Austin.

Shadoe finally spoke up. "Why do you keep looking at my shoulder?"

Victoria responded cooly. "It's just that, I've never known anyone else who liked Evanescence."

Shadoe looked suprised. "You like Evanescence?"

"Oh, yes. Amy Lee is so great!" And for the first time since she set foot on the island, Shadoe smiled.

* * *

Jason Ramone looked around as he stepped off the large cruise boat that had been his home for the past two days. The island his feel landed on was smelly, polluted, and made him want to climb back on the boat which he'd just walked off of. "Damn."

He set his bags on the dock sighed. He was board and Chris was arguing with some redhead goth girl.

"Hey," Someone said from beside him. He turned and saw a guy with shaggy brown hair and a shirt proclaiming him as a 'Professional Ninja'. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Jason answered, vaguely remembering seeing the boy sitting on the deck of the ship reading manga while he was trying to scope out the chicks. "I'm Jason, who're you?"

"Sam." Sam looked over Jason's shoulder at Chris. "Who's the red-head girl?"

"No clue."

Sam then turned around and shouted. "Hey, Alex, come over here and meet Jason."

A girl wearing a white track outfit jogged up to them, and Jason noticed that, even though her bags looked very heavy, she was having no difficulty lugging them around.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet Jason." Sam motioned toward Jason.

Alexandra chuckled and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Jason."

"Yea, sure." Jason smiled. "So, wanna make out?"

"She smiled still. "No way."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Mina Daves was sitting atop her luggage staring at they sky with a large smile on her face. Her long honey brown hair was blowing in the breeze and her eyelids covered the eyes that were a shade different in color. She was lightly humming to herself; a lullaby that her mother once sang for her.

"Mina, I think Chris is done talking to that one girl." Said a boy with hair as long as Mina's and green eyes. His t-shirt was psychedelic and he looked like the part of a hippie. "Let's, like, go ask what we're supposed to do with our stuff."

Mina opened her eyes and hopped down from her small molehill of bags. she smiled at the boy and grabbed her things. "Thanks, John." She said quietly, making her way toward Chris.

She was only a little bit away when Chris pulled a bullhorn from somewhere and shouted into it. "Dudes and Dudettes, get your butts over here so we can give you your teams."

* * *

"Okay everyone," Chris said, pacing in front of the line of campers. "Here are the teams." He smiled his famous smile and spoke again. " Victoria Scarlette Sanders, John Gustafson, Luke Larson, Carolina Jameson, Emily Getish, Meghan Belle, Lee CarMichael and Jared Oliver." He paused as Fran threw a flag bearing a monkey holding something resembling chocolate ice cream (thought it was really holding something you would _never_put in your mouth) at Jared, who caught it. "You are the Mud-Slinging Monkees."

"That's M-O-N-K-E-E-S, Monkees." Fran added.

"Wow, Monkees! It's like that old show about the guys in the band, except the guys that played the guys couldn't actually play instruments and really, REALLY weren't that monkey-ish. I wonder who they came up with the name Monkees anyhow, it's such a weird name." Tori blabbed, taking a long, deep breath as she finally stopped talking.

John smiled. "I, like, never thought of it that way! That's so _cosmic_."

Chris gave the two of them a 'What the heck' look and turned to the remaining campers. "Okay then. Victoria Wilde, Austin Williams, Patrick Cathey, Shadoe Hampton, Jason Ramone, Alexandra Luckie, Sam Mendas, Mina Daves, and Drea Olivia Elenore Sanderson," He paused and grinned as a very dirty joke came into his mind concerning the last camper's name, then continued. "You are the Fearless Ferrets!"

Fran threw another flag their way, only this one had a very nasty looking ferret on the front of it and had been artistically shredded around the edges to make it look as if a wild animal had gotten ahold of it.

"O_kay_, this is interesting." Lee said, rubbing her nose as she let out a melodious laugh. "Don't you think, Drea?" She twirled to face the other girl so fast her long, black hair brushed against Chris' face.

"Yea, it's really _wild_." Drea agreed, smiling her million-dollar smile (Chris was immediately jealous of her teeth, which were whiter than his by kilometers) and tossing her golden hair.

"Yea, sure," Chris said, bringing the attention back around to himself. "Now, let me show you your cabins so you can get settled in before your challenge."

* * *

Chris walked with the Monkees to their cabin, too embarrassed by Drea's teeth quality to show his smile again until he could use his whitener.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes," He stopped in front of a large cabin out in the middle of the woods that seemed to have two stories and at least two bathrooms. "Here's you cabin. Get settled in, talk, make-out (Jared made eyes at Emily, who winked back), whatever." Then Chris walked off.

The team quickly dropped their things inside of the cabin and looked around at the first floor. It consisted of three rooms; a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. The rooms were spacious and stocked with many a luxury item. Luke was curious enough to look in one of the cupboards in the living room, and discovered it to be full of condoms.

"Damn," Jared said, picking one up and examining it. "These are the good kind too."

"I'm not even going to ask." Carolina commented, holding her arms in an 'I surrender' position while Jason gave her his 'come hither' look and waggled his blackish-brown eyebrows.

"You sure, darlin', I could made your dreams come true?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied, though a bemused smile found itself upon her lips.

* * *

Fran was left to show the Ferrets to their cabin, which was exactly like the Monkees' (right down to the condoms) and she, like Chris, promptly left the second everyone was settled in.

Rather than stay together and chat, the Ferrets separated into groups and looked over the house. Victoria and Patrick were talking while Austin and Sam explored the kitchen (hungrily, I might add) and Shadoe was sitting alone in the second floor bathroom reading. Jason was shamelessly flirting with Alex, Drea _and _Mina (Mina was blushing furiously and looked about to faint from all the attention while Drea ignore him entirely and Alex played along with the flirting).

Shadoe, having finished her book, decided to look around the second floor. She, with book in hand, walked out of the bathroom and into a short hallway. The hallway was a strangely attractive red color and was carpeted. There were three doors, one black, one red, and one white.

The black one opened to reveal a large bedroom containing nine beds and three windows.

Behind the red door was a medieval training room, complete with all sorts of strange weapons and rugged practice dummies (she made a note to ask Chris about this medieval room later).

And, finally, the white door. Shadoe opened the door and her mouth hung open in shock. It was a sound-proof room containing one large bed and various sex toys. She closed the door and speed-walked away, blushing furiously.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

**

* * *

**

Chris MacLean was standing on the Dock of Shame with a cell phone glued to his ear. He was talking with his agent. "My own show!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Dude, that would be _awesome_. When can I start?"

"Today? When today?"

"_Right Now_? But, who will take over Total Drama Island?"

"You're right, I don't care." And with that, Chris snapped shut his cell phone and ran over to where the helicopter that was supposed to be part of the camper's first challenge was innocently sitting. He climbed in, and took off, leaving only a note of farewell for the campers and instructions for the new host, whoever that might be.


	5. In Which: Rangers appear and Challenge

**I'm sorry for slow updates (yes, I've noticed that my updating is matched in speed by a depressed snail) but I can assure you, I will be finishing this story, and I will post either a reunion episode or a second season.**

* * *

"So, you're the new host?" Fran questioned the man standing before her.

"Um, I guess so." He looked around the camp and sighed. "Well, where do I put my snake." Fran narrowed her eyes at him and he corrected himself. "I mean my pet snake, not _that_ kind of snake!"

"The hotel on the other side of the island."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Um, campers?" A quivering voice announced, via bullhorn. "Please come to the Mess Hall."

"You'll never get 'em to come talkin' like that, punk." Fran corrected him. She cleared her throat and yelled into the bullhorn. "GET YER **LAZY BUTTS** DOWN TO THE MESS HALL BEFORE I **KICK** 'EM THERE!" She handed the device back to the new host. "That's how ya do it."

"I know how to do it!"

Fran glared at him.

"Not _that_ kind of do it! God, what are you, some kind of pervert?"

"Not in your wildest dreams, Moron."

* * *

"Okay, um, guys." The new host began. "And girls." He cleared his throat and nervously slicked back his hair. "Your challenge for today is... um is..."

"Man, where'd they get this guy, and what happened to Chris?" Meghan whispered over at the Monkee table.

"He probably had to go get more hair gel." Carolina joked, grinning.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tori nearly screamed. "CHRIS LEFT US ON THE ISLAND! MAYBE THERE'S SOME PSYCHO KILLER ON THE LOOSE LIKE THERE WAS LAST SEASON! NOT THE STUPID FAKE ONE, THE REAL ONE THAT GWEN BEAT UP. OH MY GOSH, WHAT IF IT'S A ALIEN IN A CLOWN COSTUME THAT WANTS TO EAT US AND IS GOING TO TRICK US BY TELLING US HE'S GIBING US A BOAT AND A BALLOON WHEN HE'S REALLY GOING TO RIP OUR ARMS OUT!" She was standing on the table as she blabbed, finally sitting back down when she finished, brushing imaginary crumbs off her plaid dress.

"Wow, that would be scary!" Emily added.

"B-but that's not what happened." The host added. "Okay, I'm here because Chris quite. Chris quite because he's getting his own reality show, and I'm here because I'm the only person the producers could find on such short notice." He sighed and started fiddling with his tie. "My name's Ranger, my mom named me after some guy in her favorite book." Ranger didn't look much like any 'Ranger' the campers had ever seen. he was tall, built like a small tank, and wore only black; black tie, black T-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"What book is that?" Sam inquired.  
Victoria answered without skipping a beat. "The Stephanie Plum series, the books inthe series include One for the Money, Two for the Dough, etc." (Victoria reads the series daily IRL).

"Yea, that's the one..." Ranger answered. "Anyway, about the challenge-"

"Wait, what about the evil clown?" Emily asked.

"There _is_ no evil clown, Princess!" Fran finally yelled. "Now listen the the man, damn it!"

"Just a question." She muttered. "Bitch."

"So, um..." Ranger started again. "The Confession Can is now open for anyone who wants to talk, and it's kinda been redone."

CONFESSION CAN: START

Tori: Tori is happily rubbing her hands over the walls of the newly painted Confession Can. The walls are a strange shade of mustard yellow and the graffiti from season one shows through very faintly. "Wow, it's so clean, and it smells nice! It smells like Velveeta Cheese! Most people think that Velveeta smells just like any other cheese, but it doesn't! It smalls way better!"

Lee: "It smells kind of bad in here, like spoiled milk."

CONFESSION CAM: END

"And the challenge is simple. You just have to, um, sit in this one room until someone goes crazy and forces the other team to loose."

"I don't get it..." Austin commented.

* * *

The campers (and Ranger and Fran) stood outside of a small two-room building near the Dock of Shame. "Okay, one team goes in one room, the other team goes in the other." Ranger said, pointing toward two white doors. "Monkees go in the left room, Ferrets in the right."

"_My_ left or _your_ left?"Jared buzzed.

"My left."

* * *

**MUD-SLINGING MONKEES**

"Okay, Monkees, you're supposed to sit in here until one of you can't take it anymore and grabs the key. Grabbing the key is the only way you can be let out of this room. You can talk, but you can't eat or use the bathroom. You also cannot try blasting out of the room, drawing on the walls, or sleeping."

The Monkees were in a completely white room. The only thing that kept the walls and floor from blending together was the fact that they could reach out and touch them.

"Well, this sucks!" Lee exclaimed.  
"Hey, this might now be so bad, he didnt' say we couldn't make-out." Jared waggled his eyebrows at his teammates (yes, even the guys).

Ranger's voice interrupted again. "Oh, and no making-out."

"Come one, Dude!"

"Hey, man, this might now be so bad. Maybe we can get in touch with our inner self..." Everyone looked at John. "Okay, maybe not."

"I don't care what he says, I'm bustin' out of here!" Tori said, grabbing a pack of matches from her back pocket. "This is so _totally_ insane that he would lock us up. On one cages Victoria Scarlett Sanders!"

CONFESSION CAN: START

John: "I don't know if this is allowed, but I need to confess. Tori scares me a little, but she's kinda cool." Banging is heard on the outside of the can and Fran tells John he only has a few more seconds to get out until the team is disqualified.

CONFESSION CAN: END

* * *

**FEARLESS FERRETS**

"Okay, Ferrets, you're supposed to sit in here until one of you can't take it anymore and grabs the key. Grabbing the key is the only way you can be let out of this room. You can talk, but you can't eat or use the bathroom. You also cannot try blasting out of the room, drawing on the walls, or sleeping."

Victoria shrugged and pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Shadoe, who had a pencil but no paper.

"Oh, and no making-out."

"Dang it." Jason said in faux anger, his face so melodramatically pouty that everyone laughed.

"This isn't so bad." Alex commented. "It's kind of a big room, and if you close your eyes you can picture a _real_room." She leaned back against the wall.

"Wow, your clothes bland into the wall!" Drea exclaimed. "It's like you're a big floating head!"

"Are you saying I have a big head?!" Alex's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, no, you have a very nice head."

"Good." Alex returned to her position against the wall.


End file.
